The Van Alen Legacy: The Break
by xgbabyx3
Summary: Schuyler decides she can't live without Jack, so she comes back to him and they want to run away. Will they find peace together or will other people get in their way...This is my own idea of how The Van Alen Legacy will be.


**Hello to everyone reading this right now. I made this story to keep me from going crazy until THE VAN ALEN LEGACY comes out. I just want to let u guys noe that i DONT own The Van Alen Legacy or any other Blue Blood books. I made this completely for my own fun and i hope guys enjoy it!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

After hours of torture without Jack, Schuyler decided she couldn't take the pain anymore. She got up off her bed so fast a red blood would have missed the action. She put on her jacket and sprinted out of her room, down the stairs, and out the front door. She hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to where Jack and her had their "secret meetings" and threw a wad of cash on his lap. When fifteen minutes passed and she was finally at the right address she ran out of the cab and used her vampire abilities to get to the place she had wanted to come back to so badly.

Schuyler threw the door open and saw Jack in the doorway about to leave. But Schuyler wouldn't let him go again.

"JACK!!!" Schuyler said as she ran to give him a hug that made both of them fall to the rug.

"I'm so very sorry I said all of that. I didn't mean any of it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Schuyler said with tears in her eyes.

Before she could say anything else Jack started kissing her passionately and that was the end of that discussion.

After an hour of silence Jack couldn't help but ask the question he was dying to ask.

" So was I right about the reason you said you didn't want to see me anymore?" he asked knowing she would answer truthfully this time.

All Schuyler could do was nod because she knew she would be in hysterics if she answered him. She just felt so completely happy that she was with him again. She kissed him so fiercely that he would be sore for a while.

"You know I love you right?" Schuyler said after she was done kissing him.

"Yes. And you know that I love you right?"

"Yes, that's why you forgave me." She said matter-of-factly.

After a couple of minutes of silence just feeling the joy of having him hold her she knew that they would have to think of something to get out of the mess with Mimi and for them to be together without having to feel that it would be there last time. She knew that they wouldn't be able to sneak around anymore now that Mimi knew everything. Jack knew this as well.

" So what are we going to do now?" She said after another minute of silence.

Jack let out a sigh of anguish. " I had a plan but I don't think it'll work now that Mimi knows we were sneaking around."

" I have an idea- well more like a dream- but it will probably work the same way I guess now-

" Sky, you're rambling. Just tell me your thoughts and I'll tell you if it's a good idea. Does that sound good?" Jack said trying to sooth her knowing she was a little nervous.

She let out a sigh of relief. " Okay. Well I was thinking we could leave everything in New York behind us and just leave to a place where nobody would ever find us… I dream of being with you in a place- and not in hiding- where we can be together."

He stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her forehead. " Well, I never thought we would have the same dreams, but we do. And I think that is a very good idea. In fact, I know the perfect place we could go…. But what about our family, my father and your mother…Mimi and Oliver." He said and at the very end choking a little because of how they both loved other people as well.

Then, Schuyler burst into tears.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Bliss was walking to the hospital to visit her father when she saw the man she feared the most. _Lucifer_. He walked up to her and looked her straight in the eye.

_LET ME IN CHILD!!_

_Never._

_Well then you will pay._

_Nothing could be worse than what you have already done to me. _

_You will see there is worse._

Then, he vanished.

Bliss was a little shaken after his threat and so she decided it was safer to call a cab instead of walking. Once she was in the cab she took out her one-of-a-kind blue blackberry storm and dialed Schuyler Van Alen. She always called Schuyler when she saw _him_. Her and Schuyler had an odd connection between each other. When they were around each other they used to be almost inseparable, but after the attack in Rio de Janeiro they distanced. She felt like Schuyler was pushing her away but Bliss fought to keep their friendship because her only friends she had left were Schuyler and Oliver.

Schuyler's phone just kept ringing so she just hung up. She could call her later. She is probably just doing something with Ollie she thought. Then, she closed her eyes and she didn't open them again. She was having another blackout.

When Bliss woke up she was in a white room. The furniture was very plain. There was only a recliner and a desk with a 70's looking lamp in the room. Suddenly, she decided she knew where she was. The _hospital_. Bliss loathed hospitals terribly. Ever since she was a little girl she hated hospitals. She had been to one in Texas when she broke her arm while doing a cartwheel at a cheerleading competition. They stuck needles in her hand and she had fainted when they took blood from her.

She didn't even really like having to visit her father either in the hospital. She would rather see him when he got out but he was the only family she had left.

Suddenly, the door opened and took her out of her revere. At the door it was Oliver with a tall vase of colorful flowers letting out a floral smell. She smiled at him with a hopeful look. She had started liking Oliver after they came back from Rio de Janeiro. She knew she wouldn't ever love anyone as much as she loved Dylan, but she needed to move on. Both of them did. Oliver didn't stand a chance against Jack, but he tried his hardest to win Schuyler. Hopefully they might have a chance to be together instead. She felt guilty about betraying Schuyler this way but if Schuyler really cared for him than she would have picked him instead of Jack.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face.

"Okay. I think I had another blackout though."

"Well it's good to know your safe right now."

Then, Bliss smiled to herself feeling more hopeful than ever knowing Oliver cared for her. She knew she shouldn't let herself hope like this but she didn't care for the moment.

" Can you call Sky for me though. I want to tell her what happened." Bliss said trying to hide the hatred she felt at the moment.

_Little player is probably with Jack right now. _

_Does she even care about Oliver anymore?_

She stopped thinking those thoughts because she didn't like feeling that way about Sky. She was her best friend for Goodness sake. But she really didn't know how else to feel anymore about the girl who was pushing her away.

"Sure thing." Oliver said a little displeased. After a minute of thought he took out his phone and dialed Schuyler's number.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Schuyler didn't pick up her phone because she knew who it would probably be. It would be either Oliver or Bliss calling. They were the only people that would be calling her because they both cared for Schuyler like she was family. She stopped thinking about that because she knew it would only make things harder when she had to leave them for good.

" It will all be okay. Trust me." Jack said trying to calm her for the millionth time. Schuyler and Jack were still in the apartment because Jack had been trying to make Schuyler stop crying for the past hour. He knew it would be hard for her to say goodbye but he never dreamed it would be as hard as this. Of course it would also be hard for him to say goodbye to Mimi but he wouldn't start crying. Not in front of her.

" Sky, will you please, please stop crying. It's going to be okay." Jack said soothingly.

Schuyler looked at him with tears blurring her vision, but once she saw him it made her really feel that everything would be okay. It took her a few minutes to stop crying, but when she did she felt a little better now that she could see his face again. She couldn't help but smile now.

" There, that's better. Now we really need to figure this out – if you're done crying – so we don't get caught trying to leave. Schuyler nodded.

"We'll go to your house and get your things."  
"How are you planning on getting your things? It probably won't be as easy."

" I don't really need anything. I already have clothes where we are going."

"Okay, so all we need to do is get to my house without getting caught and it should be pretty good after that. Right?"

" Correct." Jack said reassuringly.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Schuyler said feeling better now that she knew things might really truly be okay.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Once they got to the Van Alen mansion Schuyler felt a wave of emotions crash over her. She felt tears burning in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and tried to swallow a lump that was forming in her throat but it wouldn't go away.

Jack took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Schuyler sighed. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until now. Suddenly, Jack took Schuyler's face in his two big hands and kissed her softly on the lips. At once Schulyer felt better. She now remembered she had a mission to complete and she was determined to complete it. She sighed, again. " Okay let's go." Jack laughed.

"What's so funny?"

" Nothing."

" Please, tell me."

" Okay, okay. Fine I'll tell you." Schuyler loved that he gave in so quickly all the time when it came to her, she liked to think of herself as his Achilles Heel. She felt just a bit smug for a moment.

" It's nothing really I was just thinking about all that we have been through."

" It feels like everyone is out to get us! I feel like I am in _Romeo and Juliet_ right now." They both started laughing at the same time.

Then, once they got to the front door they both stopped laughing. Schuyler turned to look at Jack for comfort but he looked like he was far away. So she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds of waiting, Hattie opened the door for them.

"Hello Miss Schuyler." She said curtseying.

"I see you have a guest!"

"Yes, Hattie. You've seen Jack before haven't you?"

" Hello, Hattie." Jack said politely with his best angel face on. Which wasn't very hard for him to do.

" Oh, yes! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you for a moment, for you don't come around much." Hattie said a little embarrassed.

" Please, don't apologize! It's okay, really." Jack said still keeping his voice polite.

After the warm welcomes from the house workers, Schuyler practically ran up the stairs. Jack was following close by.

_Jack has been holding my hand the entire time. I wonder if they find it odd. _

" _Does it matter what they think?"_ Jack said answering Schuyler's thought.

"_No. I guess not."_

Once they got to her room, her and Jack started packing immediately. She found suitcases and started packing the best clothes she found in her closet. Jack started getting items from the bathroom cabinets for her. Suddenly, Schuyler started thinking about what would happen to Beauty, her bloodhound.

" Don't worry you won't need her with me around. Besides Hattie would love to have a dog I bet." Jack said answering Schuyler's thoughts, again.

Packing as fast as they were, it took thirty minutes to get everything together. They were flying around the room so fast it was ridiculous that it would take so long.

When they were about to leave the room, Schuyler had another idea.

" Wait, Jack. I really don't want to say goodbye to Oliver and Bliss face-to-face so I'm going to write a letter real quick."

"No problem. I'll just call my limo and start getting your things loaded. Does fifteen minutes sound good enough?"

" Perfect. Thank You."

Instead of answering he just kissed her on her forehead and then left the room.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was already pass midnight when Oliver finally left the hospital. He had talked to Bliss and her doctor all day long. Now he was completely exhausted and very worried.

He was worried because he had called Schuyler every time he got a chance and never even once had she answered. He felt a pang of jealousy come over him. Maybe Schuyler decided she loved _Jack_ more than she loved me. Would she just leave me and never say a thing? He thought feeling a little worried again.

He picked up his phone and tried calling Schuyler again. Still there was no answer. Then he decided what he was going to do. Go to the Van Alen mansion. He hailed a cab and in less than ten minutes he was there.

Schuyler had just finished writing her letters when the doorbell rang. It can't be she thought to herself. But it was he. The person she was dreading to see. Oliver Hazard-Perry, wan now standing in front of her.

"Hey Ollie." Schuyler said trying to keep a friendly tone. Instead of answering her, he caught Schuyler in a bear hug that made her stop breathing.

" Ollie, I…. can't…. breath. Schuyler said trying to keep her words from breaking.

"Sorry, but Sky I never knew how much I could ever miss you. Why didn't you answer my calls? Have you even checked your phone today?"

Instead of answering him she started sobbing into Oliver's chest.

"I am so very sorry Oliver! I never meant to hurt you! NEVER!" Schuyler said almost screaming now.

"Shhh. Sky it's okay I am absolutely fine." He said soothingly. She shook her head.

" No, Ollie I mean making you go through all this angst! I should have told you from the beginning! I was so very stupid to have lied to you!" Now Schuyler was in hysterics.

"Sky! Calm down, please! I'm begging you!"

Schuyler slowly calmed down. Tears were still running down her cheeks but she couldn't stop those.

Schuyler looked up at Oliver's handsome face and kissed him lightly on the lips – for the last time.

" I love you." She said softly.

" I love you, too." Oliver said with a smile playing around his lips.

Schuyler knew it was wrong to make Oliver feel this way. She stopped messing with him and decided it was time to tell him straight.

" Ollie I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." Schuyler said very slowly so he would understand her clearly. She watched as what she said sunk in. Oliver's handsome face was now looking terribly sad.

" You're leaving with Jack." He said stating the fact.

Schuyler just nodded because she couldn't answer him when he looked so sad.

After a couple of moments in silence with Schuyler looking at the floor, he decided he wasn't sad anymore. He was utterly furious. He wanted to rip _Jack Force_ to shreds.

Out of nowhere Jack Force appeared.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Mimi was walking down the street to her house. There had been traffic for blocks. When she called her limo driver he said he was "taking care of some business" that he couldn't share with anyone but her father. She tried hailing a cab but every cab in the city seemed to have been taken. She had been furious since then. It was as if bad luck kept on striking her because after that worse things kept happening. While walking ten blocks home she broke her heels, her phone died in the middle of an important conversation about her bonding dress, and worse she didn't have a clue where Jack was.

She had left him in the hotel after he had attacked her. She knew he would need time alone and she was kind enough to grant him that. She had found some black clothes in a closet, in the hotel – which had fit her almost, perfect – and decided to wear them instead of her clothing that had been torn to shreds.

She know wondered if Jack was still at the hotel, at home, or…. She didn't dare think the rest. For she knew if it was true she probably would never be able to look at Jack the same.

Once she got to the front door she rang the doorbell. She tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the doorman to open the door. After five, agonizing minutes of waiting the doorman opened the door.

"Well it's about time!" She said rudely.

"I'm sorry Miss Force but the your family was having a bit of a crises. I'm so very sorry to say this, but Mr. Jack Force has left the household."

At that moment without the doorman saying anything else Mimi knew where Jack had gone. He had left with the half-blood._ Schuyler_.

It took a couple of minutes for her to move out of the doorway, down the hall, and into her bedroom. The entire time she was walking it felt as if she was looking down at herself. She was looking at herself with a feeling of idiocy.

_How could I be so stupid!_ She felt as if her own thoughts were screaming at her.

When she got to her room she saw a note on the center of her bed. It was a piece of paper from her own personal stationary that she used to give Jack letters. She picked it up and started to read it. It said:

_Dear Mimi,_

_I am very sorry to end everything this way, but I feel this is the only way. I am leaving with my one true love, Schuyler. I have tried to tell you this, but now I think you can understand. You especially should know how much I love you. I still do, do not misunderstand. It is just that I love Schuyler too much to let her go. The last time I saw you I was not Jack. I was Abbadon. _

_Also, do not blame Schuyler for all I have done. She is the reason I do not love you the way I did, but do know she has made me happier than I could have ever imagined possible. I never meant to hurt you, truly I didn't. I know you will forgive me one day._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jack Force_

_(Abbadon) _

She stood frozen for a very long moment. She held the thin piece of paper in her hands and felt as if she could tear it to pieces. She didn't though for she knew this would be the last memory she had of Jack Force.

After a second she burst into tears from the anguish he had brought to her. She then crumpled to the floor with her heart in millions of pieces.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Everything happened very quickly after Jack entered the room. Oliver pushed Schuyler to the ground and ran straight into Jack with full force. They both went crashing to the ground with an ear splitting boom. Oliver was punching Jack with all the strength he had in him. Jack didn't let this go on for long. He caught Oliver's fist before he could hit him again and started twisting. But Jack was merciful. Once he got Oliver distracted he pinned him to the ground and held his wrists in his strong hands.

Schuyler had got up from the ground with a small concussion. She had hit her head against the bedpost a little too hard. Her head was hurting and she couldn't remember what happened. All she knew was that something horrible had happened, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Her revere was soon broken when she heard Jack and Oliver yelling at each other.

" You selfish, unemotional, inconsiderate-

" I'm selfish! I'm SELFISH! You think you own Schuyler! She has a right to decide whom she wants! You're just mad because she doesn't want you!" Jack said, clearly furious with Oliver. After that Oliver kept quiet because he knew it was true. Oliver knew that if Schuyler ever wanted him she would have decided to let Jack be bonded to Mimi and stay with him. He now knew he could never win this fight. Oliver and Schuyler didn't have hope of being together anymore. This would be the end of their friendship.

"JACK!! GET OFF OF OLIVER! NOW!" Schuyler said furious that they would start acting like this over who…_Her!_

Jack looked at her with the same face he showed Oliver. At the moment he was Abbadon. They both stared at each other until Jack composed himself. Then, he looked back down at Oliver with a glare that would haunt him forever, stepped away from him, and came to stand next to Schuyler. The entire time he did this he never once took his eyes off of Oliver.

Schuyler fiercely took Jack's face into her tiny hands and kissed him passionately for half a second.

"_Sky, I am sorry I did that. But he made me! I wouldn't just let him keep hitting me like that even if I –_

She suddenly remembered what had happened.

"_It's okay. I know why you did it. I don't blame you. Just please leave the room for a moment. I have to say goodbye to Oliver… Once and for all."_

Jack nodded and left the room quietly. Schuyler sighed and went to help Oliver. When she tried to help him up he flinched from her like she was engulfed with flames. That stung her a bit.

" Get away from me. I don't need your help." He said in a disgusted tone. She stepped back and let him get up.

" Oliver, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. This was my fault. I know it was just –

" Stop apologizing. I don't need your pity. Just let me feel the way I want to feel." Oliver said cruelly. Schuyler was taken aback by the way he was talking to her. He had never talked to her so rudely, even when they got into fights at school.

"Fine. I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you." Schuyler said in a tiny voice.

" I guess it is. Have fun with Jack. Oh, and I hope you don't get attacked by anymore silver bloods. It'll be a real pity to see you die that way." Oliver said coolly. Schuyler couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room with tears running down her eyes. She sprinted down the stairs, out of the house, and into the limo. Jack was already in the limo and he held his arms open for Schuyler. She jumped into them and let her tears run down her face. When Jack told the limo driver to go, Schuyler felt as if her heart was tearing apart. She had the best part of her – which was Jack's part – but she left another part of her with Oliver. She knew she would never be whole again.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

After a couple of minutes in Schuyler's room, Oliver felt the hurt he hid in front of her. It was crashing over him so hard he felt as if he would never be able survive. Schuyler had been his entire world. She was his best friend, true love, and the reason for his existence. He knew at that moment things would never be the same. No more Schuyler at school, at his house, or anywhere he was for that matter. He fell to the floor with tears running down his shirt.

It was a very long hour in Schuyler's room. Oliver felt as if he had been crying forever. He had been thinking of every single minute he had spent with Schuyler – every time he saw her smile, heard her laugh, smelled her mouthwatering fragrance, touched her soft skin – and every time he thought about her a fresh set of tears came out of him.

When he couldn't cry anymore he decided it was time to let her go. She was never his and never would be. Who was he? A little red blood, which thought he could actually beat a blue blood at anything. He should have never let himself hope. He knew that there would be consequences if it ended badly but he never dreamed it would be this horrid.

He needed someone to comfort him. He felt terribly stupid for all that had happened and he just couldn't stand it any longer. Then, he took out his phone and dialed Bliss' number.

After Schuyler had stopped crying she found that Jack had dozed off. She looked at him while he slept. He looked so very disturbed. She decided she could try to do what her grandfather had told her to practice. Mind reading. She focused on Jack and only Jack. Then, she could hear Jack's thoughts. He was thinking of Mimi and Schuyler. He was thinking of how much it would hurt Mimi to leave her, but he loved Schuyler too much to even think of leaving her. He would give up everything for Schuyler, but for Mimi he didn't know if he would. He had written her a letter before his encounter with Oliver. He had wrote how much she meant to him and how things would end for them. He knew that he was too much of a coward to ever say goodbye to her face-to-face….

Suddenly, Schuyler started weeping and let silent tears fall down her face. She knew this was hurting Jack as much as this was hurting her. She wanted to end his suffering but there was just no way. If she left she knew he wouldn't be better, but with her he missed Mimi. She didn't even realize Jack had woken up until she felt his arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw that he was crying as well. At the moment they were both comforting each other. They both loved each other till no end, but they both loved other people as well.

"I love you so very much." Schuyler said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you much, much more." Jack said wiping off his tears as well.

They locked eyes for a moment and then started kissing each other until their jaws ached.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Oliver decided he would take his limo to Bliss' house. She had been discharged out of the hospital and she was already home. Oliver was dying to see Bliss. Bliss and Oliver had been getting closer to each other for the past weeks after the attack at Rio de Janeiro. Schuyler had stopped taking their calls and when they hung out around her she never looked happy anymore. But they knew exactly why. She missed Jack Force.

But Oliver knew that Sky wouldn't have to be so gloomy anymore because she was deciding to spend the rest of her cycle with _Jack Force_. Now he had lost his two best friends – forever – Dylan and Schuyler. But he still hoped that one day Schuyler would stop loving Jack and come back to Oliver. He would be there for Schuyler. He would take her back with open arms and tell her how much he still loved her. He loved Schuyler till no end and he always would, no matter how much pain she had caused him.

He was soon taken out of his revere when the limo driver said that they had arrived at Bliss' place. Oliver sighed with relief. He really needed to get all of his angst out of him. If he didn't then he would never be able to move on. He got out of the limo and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for some to come and answer the door.

To his surprise it was Bliss who opened the door. She was wearing a blue, mini dress from Barney's that glimmered in the light. Her hair was fixed into a ponytail with a white rose pinned in.

"Hey." Bliss said with a smile on her face.

" Hello. Um, were you about to leave or something?" Oliver said feeling out of place. Bliss looked at what she was wearing and then felt a bit embarrassed.

" Sorry, I didn't get a chance to change. I was at a dinner that I had to go to because Forsyth couldn't attend. Oh, I wish you could have came Ollie. It was boring without you there." She said and reached out for his hand. Instead of letting her take it Oliver stepped back.

" Uh, Bliss I don't know if you like me or something, but I don't like you that way. I'm still in love with Schuyler… and I always will be." Oliver said feeling awkward to have to say this.

Oh, well okay. If you don't like me that way then I won't force you to, anyways you came here to talk to me. Right?" She asked feeling a little hurt from how he had put it.

Bliss turned around and signaled Oliver to follow. She led him to her room, which was all the way down the hall.

_Why did Schuyler make Oliver her familiar? _

_Why couldn't she just leave him be? _

_He would probably like me if it weren't for Schuyler. _Bliss thought with a fierce anger growing inside her. She didn't know why but she felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. It was as if she was caged… she figured it out. _Lucifer._ He had taken over her mind. All this time he had been tricking her. He was waiting until she was distracted and then he would take over. Now there was really nothing she could do.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

After hours and hours of crying, Mimi finally got up off the floor. She was feeling very stupid right about now. She was Azrael; she was one of the most powerful vampires ever. She should not be so weak about this. She was really crying though because she knew what she had to do. If the Conclave didn't get to Jack fast enough then Mimi would have to destroy him. She didn't know if she could do it. She still loved Jack, even though he had hurt her so very deep.

She didn't know what to do about that, so she decided to see her father. First, she went to her bathroom to make herself presentable. After she was done she went straight to her father's office. She knocked twice and then opened the door.

" Father, I come here for help."

" I am here to help. Madeline, what is it that you need?"

" You know that Jack has left." She said matter-of-factly.

" Correct. But do you know what you must do now?"

" Yes. That's where I need your help." She said anxiously.

" I don't know if I can destroy Jack. He has hurt me in many ways, but I still love him. He is my other half. How can people just destroy their other half so easily? I mean would you, Michael of Pure Heart, actually be able to destroy Gabrielle? I doubt that very much. I know she has put you through much angst, but you still love her."

" Yes, I do love her. She is my other half and I would never be able to destroy her either. That is why she is in a coma. She knew I would die because I would let her go. So she put herself in that coma to save me. I've begged many times for her to wake up but she will not listen. For you though it might be different. If you were to attempt to kill Jack, he might actually destroy _you_. Now you must decide – for yourself – if you would rather see him destroyed or would you take your own life to protect his."

" Thank you, Father."

She left his office in quiet. She didn't want to stay here any longer, but she knew where she was going. She was going to pay a visit to Allegra Van Alen.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Once Mimi got to the hospital she went straight to Allegra's room. When she got to her room, Mimi was a bit confused. This was the right room but Allegra was no longer on her bed in a comatose state. Allegra was still in her bed but she was no longer asleep, she was wide-awake.

Mimi thought this was a dream or a trick of some sort.

_This can't be real!_

_Allegra is not out of her coma._

_This isn't real, this isn't real. _She kept repeating to herself.

" Ah, but it is." Allegra said. Mimi gasped. Her voice was as soft as velvet and when she spoke it was as if her words sunk into your head and were imprinted there. She was graceful.

" Allegra, is it really you?" Mimi asked dazed.

" Yes child. It is I, truly me."

"How, how could this really be you?"

" God is the only one who could answer that." She said with a smile playing around her lips. Suddenly, the little smile became a frown.

" Have you come to see me for a reason in particular? I don't think you've ever come to see me before."

" I came here to get an answer. Truly I can get my answer now."

" Go right ahead. Ask away." She said and pointed to a chair next to her bed. Mimi sat down and then let out a sigh.

" Okay. I was wondering why you were in a coma."

" I am surprised Charles never told you. I put myself in a comatose state. I knew Charles was supposed to kill me. I also knew that he could but would never kill me. If he didn't then he would die, so I put myself in a coma to save him. He used to come almost every day to see me. Then, he just stopped. I don't know why but I do hope he comes soon. I must leave soon before the Conclave kills him for not doing his job to destroy me…. Anyway, how does this help you?"

" Abbadon – you remember him – right?" Allegra nodded with a smile on her face.

" He has run off with you daughter, Schuyler. I really don't want to destroy him, but I don't know if I have a choice. I love him dearly." Allegra seemed very shocked by this news.

" You…you know Schuyler?" She said in an anxious tone that made her velvet voice less pleasant.

" How could she do this? She knows it is wrong to take away someone who is already supposed to be bonded! I was proof that it was dangerous!" Allegra said furious now.

" Schuyler has never been in any of Jack's past lives and she has changed everything. Jack and I might never be bonded in any other cycles now."

" We must find Schuyler and stop her." Allegra said with fear in her voice. She loved her daughter and she didn't want her to have the same fate her father did. Killed by her own hand.

" I think we still have time to rescue them. But we must act quickly." Mimi said her voice dutiful now. They had a mission and she was going to complete it. Whatever it took.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

" Bliss what's going on?" Oliver said his voice anxious.

_Run Oliver! Run!_ Bliss wanted so badly to say. She wasn't herself, she was Lucifer. She was trapped in her mind, caged like an animal. She had no power over herself anymore.

" You will die, red blood. You will die!" Lucifer said in Bliss' body.

Bliss reached out her hand to Oliver's neck and pulled him closer to her. Once her teeth were in contact with his neck she started sucking the life out of him. She knew he was going to die. She wanted to stop, to save him, but she couldn't. She kept on trying to fight, to get out of the cage and save Oliver.

Suddenly, something hard kicked her in the gut and sent Bliss' body flying. It was Forsyth who kicked her.

Oliver was about to slouch to the ground but he caught him just in time. Oliver was almost completely drained but if he got him to the hospital he might have a chance.

Forsyth used his vampire ability to get Oliver to Dr. Pat's office. Once they got there he told them what Oliver needed. He needed about five blood transfusions for now. Everyone worked very quickly to keep Oliver alive.

After a good hour and a half of sitting in the waiting room, Bliss finally got up and asked if she could see Oliver. The nurse said that he was still getting blood transfusions but would need rest as well after.

Five minutes after Forsyth had left the house with Oliver, Bliss gained control of herself again. Once she was in control she got up off the floor and was staring into the eyes of the Morningstar. He had a devious smile on his face that only showed victory.

"_I have won child. I have gained the power to get into your mind. You are mine like your father is. You are no longer a blue blood you are now a silver blood. And there is nothing you can do about it."_

"_You're wrong. I am a blue blood I have never killed a blue blood." _

" _Ah, but you have. I think the one you killed was named Dylan. You remember him don't you? I mean he was your bonding partner."_

Instead of answering she took out her sword and charged for the man in white. Right as she plunged for his heart he disappeared. Ever since then she had been frightened. She knew she couldn't defeat him but she would try.

She had run straight to Dr. Pat's office after her father called.

She wanted to tell Oliver that she was so very sorry. She just wanted to apologize over and over.

Two hours later the nurse woke Bliss up and told her she could go see Oliver. She walked straight down the hall to Oliver's room. When she saw Oliver her stomach started to hurt.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

It had been almost a day since Schuyler slept in a bed. Jack and her had had to sleep in the limo. They didn't want to go to a hotel because it would just waste time. They both had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They had fallen asleep crying but once they woke up they didn't cry once.

They were making jokes and laughing and just making each other happy. Jack had stopped thinking about Mimi and Schuler stopped thinking about Oliver. All they concentrated on were themselves. They both just were leaving things behind but they didn't care.

They were half way to the airport already. Jack had called his personal pilot to get everything ready for when they arrived. Schuyler had not once asked where they were going for she didn't necessarily care. She just wanted to leave already. She wanted to be gone from everybody and start her new life with her one true love.

Her phone rang and she was a bit shocked to see the caller id name. It was Oliver Hazard – Perry. She looked at Jack but he was as shocked as she was.

" Should I answer?" Schuyler asked uncertain of what to do.

" What more could he do? We are already safe so there is really no harm in answering." Jack said stroking her cheek with the lightest of touches. She sighed then flipped the phone open.

" Hello?" Schuyler said in a strained voice.

" Sky! It's Bliss. Oliver's been hurt badly and it might be fatal."

" What, what happened?" There was silence for a moment.

" Lucifer attacked him."

Then Schuler let the phone slide out of her hand and drop to the ground. The phone broke but she didn't care.

" Sky!! What's wrong! Sky!!" Jack screamed. He was shaking her so hard she heard her brain rattle. She couldn't answer him though. She knew this was the end.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"We need to get to Dr. Pat's office now!" Schuyler said after a moment of thought.

" What? Why? What's happened?" Jack said anxiously.

" Oliver has been attacked. By Lucifer himself."

Jack didn't say anything else to Schuyler he just looked at her with a pained look. He knew that if they did this that there would only be a slim chance they could get out of there and leave. She knew that too.

" I know what your thinking. But Oliver might die. Please, do this for me. What would you do if this was Mimi?" He sighed a deep sigh and told the driver to turn around and go to 's office.

Then, he looked at Schuyler with a strange gleam in his eyes. He looked as if he was hungry, but not for food. He was hungry for her.

He took both her hands very gently and put them around his neck. He strolled down her arms, up her collarbone, and all the way up to her face. He placed each hand on her cheeks and then started to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back with full force. It was if they were both trying to devour each other, but from love. Soon they were entwined and it felt as if time had stopped.

After hours of pure joy they arrived at Dr. Pat's office. They knew they might never be able to be together again, but they both knew in there hearts that they both loved each other.

They got out of the limo holding hands. They didn't care anymore how people reacted to their closeness. This would be there last time together and they just wanted to be touching one another. They walked with exaggerated slowness up the stairs to Dr. Pat's office.

Once they got into the waiting room Schuyler asked the receptionist what room Oliver was in. The receptionist pointed to the room and then gave them passes. They walked down the hall and stopped at the closed door. They looked at each other and embraced one another for one quick second then opened the door. But what they saw was quite shocking.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

" Hello, Schuyler." Allegra said in her most angelic voice. Jack and Schuler gasped in unison.

" Mom, mom is that really you?" Schuyler said her voice alarmed.

" Yes, it is I. Truly." Allegra said with a smile on her face.

Schuyler ran to her mother who had her arms open. She hugged her so tightly a red blood would have broken ribs.

Schuyler looked into her mother's emerald green eyes and saw the curiosity burning inside them that probably reflected her own at the moment. Then, she could no longer see her mother's face for the tears had blurred everything and silence fell upon them.

After a moment longer Jack broke the silence.

" Hello, my queen." Jack said while bowing.

" Rise, Abbadon. You must call me Allegra for that is my name in this cycle." Allegra said in a voice that told command. Jack looked into her eyes and tears began to well up.

" Abbadon, I do not wish to harm you for what you have done. It is not your fault. I know how very much you love her and I show you my complete gratitude for taking good care of her, but I am afraid you did not think of others. Did you consider what could happen to Azrael?"

" No, I am so very sorry. I put you through so much angst, it really was not fair." He said looking at Mimi for the first time since she left him at the hotel.

" I love you." Mimi mouthed to him.

They ran to each other and embraced. They looked at one another and kissed each other with tears in their eyes.

Schuyler flinched for a moment but remembered that Jack and her both loved others as well.

She suddenly remembered why they were there. She looked around the room until she found what she was looking for. Oliver. He was staring at her so intently she knew that he still loved her. She looked at her mother once again and then nodded.

She ran to Oliver and hugged him. He flinched from her but she knew it was from the pain. So she stepped back and saw him smiling. Then, she started her apology.

" I am so sorry Ollie. I was so selfish! I love you! I love you so very much!" She said with silent tears running down her eyes.

" Ah, Schuyler but don't you know I love you more!" Oliver said with his smile growing bigger.

" Please, Sky stop crying because you know I would forgive you. Right?"

" Oh, Ollie!"

Then, just like Jack and Mimi did, they started kissing each other. The way he kissed her was different than the way Jack kissed her. Jack kissed her with love from the very core of himself; Oliver kissed her with as much love as he could, which was enough. She knew she would only be complete with Jack, but they both knew that just couldn't happen.

As much as they loved each other, it just wasn't enough to win. They both knew that from the beginning but they just needed to try.

Then right when she thought Jack and her had let go of each other she heard:

_I'm not giving up on us yet. I won't ever give up either. Never._

She looked around the room until she found him. Jack. He was still hugging Mimi but he was staring straight at her. She suppressed a sigh. He would never give up and she loved him even more for that. The question is though, does she want him anymore?

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bliss had gone back to her house after calling Schuyler. She knew Schuyler would come for him if she said he might die. She would come as fast as she could.

Bliss knew it was Schuyler and Oliver's destiny to be together. Schuyler didn't have to follow every vampire rule because she was a half-blood. She didn't have another half. She didn't have another that she could be bonded to. She is absolutely lucky, Bliss thought. She had Dylan but she killed him. She could never forgive herself for that.

So when Bliss got to her house she tried to summon Lucifer. She had never tried before but now seemed like a good time. She tried to concentrate on him and only him. Out of nowhere he appeared.

" _Come to join me daughter?"_

" _Yes, Father. I am giving you full control of me."_

" _Excellent, now embrace the darkness inside you."_ Bliss did as she was told. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the darkness in her start to well to the surface.

" _Good. Now release all hope. And let me in." _Again, she did as she was told. Then, she felt something shock her. She flinched but then remembered that this was what she wanted. So she let go of everything and let Lucifer take her. Bliss thought all along that she was good. That she was a blue blood, but she wasn't. She was a silver blood.

She opened her eyes, which were now red with silver pupils. She was truly a silver blood. Lucifer's daughter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Two Weeks Later_

_So this is how the little blue bloods looks._ Bliss thought to herself as she looked into Schuyler's blue eyes. Schuyler had no chance against Bliss. Bliss felt a little smug at the fact.

" Prepare to meet your death, half-blood." Bliss spit at Schuyler.

" You should prepare for yours as well, because I like a fair fight." Schuyler said with a smile playing around the corners of her lips.

Then, Schuyler plunged for Bliss' heart. Right at the moment Schuyler thought she had her, Bliss took her sword and nicked Schuyler.

" You don't stand a chance!" Bliss howled in laughter.

" I might not be the strongest but I am strong enough to defeat you!"

And the dance continued on.

* * *

**Please tell me if you liked it!!! All comments are welcome!!!  
**


End file.
